


土方生贺（0505）

by GIN1010



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIN1010/pseuds/GIN1010
Summary: 一个银土小短篇，是今年早些时候写的生贺了，之前发LOF上一直被屏蔽，头一次用AO3，再发一次，多多关照！





	土方生贺（0505）

“谁管你。”  
身后总悟恨红了眼挥刀冲上来想阻止他离开。黑发男人没有躲，侧身一刀将不顾一切冲过来的人掀翻在地，捂住左肩吐出几个字半是摇晃地走远。  
天色应是暗了，远方似还留有夕阳未褪尽的残红，局内道场两旁树木的枝干模糊了，翠绿的叶浸了墨般的发黑，呈在地上的影张牙舞爪的。可仰望的视野里，是混沌的铅灰。  
男人没有回头去看栗发少年脸上的不甘与悔恨，就如同当年他没有回头去看那女人期盼流连的目光。清楚地知道给予不了对方幸福，男人选择了沉默，将感情深深埋在心底，女人的名字被他无数次嚼碎咽进了肚子里，“三叶。”他喃喃着，眼前闪过了女人温婉的面容，对方像很久以前那样，喊着他“十四郎”，柔和带点颤抖的声音莫名地让他的心脏发闷，发堵，要呼吸不过来了。  
土方就是在这种快要让人窒息的感觉下猛得睁开了眼。  
...梦？  
...做了...什么...梦来着？  
他有些发懵地转过头，看到银发天然卷的目光正牢牢锁住他的，眉眼是宠溺温和的，但红眸里却夹杂了些他看不懂的情绪。  
“我...咳，”土方清了清有些嘶哑的嗓子，俊秀的眉皱了起来“你怎么在这？...还有你这么盯着我干嘛？怪恶心的。”  
“怎么从你的嘴就吐不出好话呢，”银发男人半眯了眼遮盖了情绪，“还不是我们勤劳的副长大人忙着工作连身体都不管了，我们多久没见了，啊？土方君。知道你们这帮税金小偷还有点良心天天忙这忙那的，阿银我也没来打扰你，喝酒什么的我也忍了，小小银时不时蠢蠢欲动什么的我也忍了，可你这边完全不让人省心啊，不要以为刚入五月就可以在夜里穿着单薄的便衣去捅敌窝啊，要不是碰见吉米问了你最近情况，哪知道你捅完人的第二天又是感冒又是发烧，都不知道有个词叫春捂秋冻的吗？”  
愣愣地听完男人发完牢骚，土方一时间也没说出个什么话。  
房间里陷入了短暂的沉默，土方只觉得头隐隐疼着，他瞅了瞅和室外的夜色，恍惚间想到了什么，“对了，你什么时候时候来的？”  
“恩？下午两三点。来的时候你就一直在睡。”  
“...亏你有那闲情逸致。”  
“哪有，”银时突然笑的狡猾，“看着土方君的睡颜来撸一发多难得啊，还可以在屋子里找找有没有寂寞难耐的土方君思念阿银的证据。”  
看到黑发男人瞪大眼一下子移开身四处寻找是否真的有作案证据的模样，天然卷笑得贱兮兮的，土方知道自己又被糊弄了，白眼一翻，左脚一使劲就要踹出去，被银时不偏不倚地握住脚踝往后一带，整个身体就失去了平衡，却被倾身覆上来的男人护在了怀里。  
“乖，病号就不要乱动了。”低沉的嗓音猝不及防在耳边响起，卷发蹭在脖颈痒痒的。  
土方皱起眉向前就是一个手刀，“滚开臭天然卷，还不是你闹的，在耳边叽叽喳喳的吵死了。”  
“嘶——疼，下手不能轻一点吗？”银时半捂着被袭击的地方，说出来的话依然欠揍，“还有你这是害羞了吗？这可不行啊接下来可要做更羞的事情啊。”  
“什...?”  
“小小银，”银时指着逐渐有着上升变硬趋势的某物,“可是憋了好久了，它可是为了土方君从几个星期前就忍到现在啊。”  
“谁管你...自己解决去，还有为什么现在就勃起了啊？！”土方有些尴尬地撇开脸。  
“这可不行，小小银这边可是很想着土方君温暖湿润的穴口呢。”银发男人满意地看着对方俊秀的脸上染上迷之红色，黑发有些凌乱，烟蓝的眼犹豫了一会儿却还是转向这边恶狠狠地瞪着自己，简直...这模样太性感了。  
“让它满足一下吧，嗯？”男人的红眸变得深沉了，不管对方嘴中还喊着“喂我还是病号——”直接将唇覆了上去。  
“唔——”  
男人的舌头在对方的口腔里肆意翻搅，有烟草和药的苦味，太久没有亲近，太久没有触碰，他将此刻心中的感情全付诸在这一激烈的吻中。  
挣扎了几次后土方也不再反抗，他压下从醒来之后心中就存有的低落情绪，顿了顿，将胳膊环了上去，“也罢，”他想着，确实很久没见了，说不贪恋恋人肌肤的触碰是不可能的，天然卷的头开始向下探去，吻过脖颈，锁骨，温暖厚实的手掌从衣服的下摆探进去，室内染上了缠绵的气息。  
谁都没有瞅见此刻银发男人眼中翻滚的不安与落寞。  
洗过澡后，银时将土方睡觉的被子按掖好，没再多说话，随后坐在拉门处，双手向后仰头撑着，和服松松垮垮，他瞅着高悬在夜空的月，明亮而又美丽，突然没头没脑地来了句，“超辣仙贝，舍不得的话，阿银我陪着你吃一辈子；蛋黄酱，万事屋挣到钱的话，我也给你买，虽然是狗粮。因为陪着你的是我，你看，”银发男人转过头，看着躺在一边的土方，牵起的嘴角温柔又迷人，“我就在这里，在你身边。  
土方被他突如其来的发言弄得愣了一会，恍然间又像是想到了什么突然睁大了眼，梗了半天也没有说话。  
“对了还有哦，生日快乐，十四。”那人的红眸专注地看着他，深沉又温柔。

土方宝贝生日快乐，比心！


End file.
